


the trade

by Gomo66



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom sub, Forced, M/M, Scott gets hurt, Slave Trade, Slavery, but theos kinda going to be nice, liam and moose are damaged, sex slaves, they are not good people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: theo isn't a good person. he knows that buying another person wasn't a good thing, but promising them an easy life couldn't be that bad.





	1. 1

Theo smirked as the guard took his invitation, some dopey werewolf omega working here to avoid being trained himself. He probably threw another wolf to them just to get the job of looking at a card with a black Light.

Once theo was inside he was offered a tray of drinks. He gladly took the champagne and walked around the other filthy rich people. Why do people this rich get together? To do things illegal. Why don't the cops stop them? Because they own the cops. FBI? Them too. Theo probably could beat some out in there stupid game of guess the bank account but there were a few that he knew he would lose too. He skipped the floors with the fighting rings and the service rooms. He didn't need someone shared around the room like that. He wanted something that was his own.

As he got to the third floor he saw an array of separate rooms with diffrent color lights. Theo went down to a room with a green light getting in. Inside there was a chair and a table with a button.

The slave trade was simple. People were taken, then trained to fufill as many roles as they can. Humans are trained to fufill any possible need that could exist. Lower class supernatural creatures were usually trained with most things while keeping them restrained. Alphas and up needed training once they were bought.

Theo didn't need a human. He had humans work for him. He wanted something stronger. After the humans were brought through they started with rare supernaturals. Theo didn't need something with a stronger bite or a tail. He just wanted someone who will serve. Then they brought out beta werewolfs. Theo didn't bid on the first two males but the third he leaned forward and pressed the button. It was the only noise besides the music they could hear. Theo was surprised when the werewolf froze. His dick jumped as well.

Theo had to bid three times to win the wolf. He was brought out and theo was handed another card. This one was red. He left the auction knowing he didn't need anymore slaves. He went to the fourth floor, which needed the red card, and he was led down a series of rooms. Inside his room he could smell bleach. He saw his slave wearing a Blindfold, kneeling on a metal table. There was a 'doctor' next to him holding a chart.

"Would you like any modifications made?" Theo walked around the boy running a hand on him. The slave was shaking, most likely in both fear and because the room was freezing.

"He's already very good" Theo smiled "but" Theo stopped holding him still "stay still boy" The slave froze up theo pet his head after. "Good boy" he turned to the doctor "Get rid of that tattoo he doesn't have a pack anymore." Theo rubbed his leg feeling the smooth skin, not burned in. He turned back to the slave going to his face, then looking around. Moving his head. The slave was crying under it and theo could only smirk. "Don't worry" he whispered wiping a tear away.

Theo turned again "Then give him that thing that makes him so much more sensitive." The slave froze when theo rubbed the hair on his chest.

"Hair removal? We have various kinds."

"Hmmm." Theo played with his hair. "No. I like him hairy" he sighed in joy. Theo smirked tugging it alittle.

"voice? Legs?"

"Want to be my real puppy, boy?"

"N-no sir"

"really. You don't want to stay on your knees for life only grunt and whine. Maybe bark?"

"No sir. Please"

"Hmm beg"

"pl-please sir keep me a person, i-i can't be a. Dog. I need to run a-and to speak" Theo chuckled.

"Really, cuz I could see you on your knees whimpering because your dicks too Hard, I saw it jump earlier."

"I-i..." Theo wanted to lift the Blindfold, but it was better for his slave to see him somewhere better first.

"Hmm I think I'll keep your voice, but I'm still not convinced on the legs, you'd look cute as a puppy, bark boy" the slave bit his lip sobbing alittle. "Common gimme a bark"

"woof" Theo nodded.

"Another"

"woof... Sir please" he was shaking again and after theo steadied him he looked over to the doctor.

"Your going to work on that, but I'll keep your legs in one piece, it would make it easier if I had to take you out" Theo smiled kissing his neck, the slave turned in response. "I'll see you soon boy and you'll see me" he nodded and theo turned him kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you sir"

"Good boy" Theo played with his nipple and the boy winced. "I want him hard in second if I touch these"

"got it. He'll be sensitive though. Harder to bring out" The doctor said looking over his body. Theo hoped that it was for purely medical reasons.

"he'll be staying on private property most of the time."

Theo left and went back to the first floor, there he found the person that would make him even more rich.

"Keller. How's my favorite biochemist doing?"

"Good"

"well the projects almost done"

"Good. Because slaves aren't cheap." Theo chuckled.

"Trust me I know" Kevin shook his head. "I bought the final subject tonight"

"hope he's pretty, because if he gets abilitys he's a part of your bonus" Theo chuckled declining another glass of champagne.

"Don't worry he's pretty, he'll be good for the camera too, I'll train him to behave, or else he'll be punished."

"I'd hate to be him" Theo shook his head.

"You finally buy someone?"

"Cute wolf. He's pretty obedient, although that could be because he's scared."

"Well if anyone's going to train him to suit your needs, it would be you" Theo nodded.

"I'll see you in a few days" Kevin nodded grabbing his drink. Theo saw that he had time still, the red card had a minute counter 60 was displayed white across the screen.

"Theo reakan?" Theo turned and instantly he was back in his school getting pinned down by the alpha he always crushed on.

"Stiles... It's been awhile"

"almost six years" stiles walked forward looking at theos cards. "Which one did you get?"

"Beta, had a tattoo on his leg"

"Hmm, he seemed fun, I didn't like that he was trained so much"

"downside of getting a beta"

"I bought the alpha. Two lines on his arm"

"I left after I bought mine."

"Well he's amazing looking. Offered to blow me in the operation room. It took everything in me to say no"

"I could imagine, he seems fairly willing already"

"I think he'll put up a fight after I get him home. Speaking of which, now that I know we're... In the same crowd" stiles smirked looking around the room. "I'm having some friends over next week, I figured it would give time for everyone to properly adjust there... New property to their liking" stile smirked and theo nodded. "I'll send you the info"

"sounds like a fun party. I'll make sure to attend" the two parted ways and theo couldn't help but swearing under his breath. Stiles hadn't changed, he still looked amazing and he still would never treat theo the way he wanted to be treated. After theos small personal tantrum he saw that his slave was being brought to the car. Theo left going back to the garage there the guards waited with the sedated boy.

"He can't travel by air and there is a second seditive in the bag, half a dose will make him easier to move and a full dose will knock him out again" the man handed theo the black bag and theo nodded.

"Thank you" Theo raised the windows turning on the car. The him of the electronics and the small noise from the electric motor were the only things theo needed the guards to hear. Once he was on the highway he turned on the music. Theo knew that traveling with a slave was difficult. It's why he bought a yacht. That seemed like not so much money compared to the boy in his back seat. He also made sure the crew had the promise of a supernatural life without the hatred that they would get. A promise that Kevin would deliver.

Theo pulled into the peer letting people take the boy and small bag. Theo left the car knowing someone else would drive it up back to his home.

Theo had the guard place the boy in the ground. He was cuffed ankles to wrists. A position that wouldn't let him fight if he wanted to. Theo knelt down petting the boys hair. it wasn't long but it kept a well maintained look. Once theo touched it the boys eyes opened.

"Hello boy" Theo pet his head and the slave jerked away at first. "Don't be like that, you were very expensive"

"I'm sorry sir"

"It's okay, do you have a name?"

"Liam" he looked up and theo nodded.

"Liam will you be a good slave tonight or are you going to try something stupid"

"I know better sir, I'll be good."

"Good" Theo knelt down uncuffing the boy. Then petting his face. He went to get up and theo stuck out a finger. "Nope. Knees" Liam nodded sitting like a dog. "Good boy, Hmmm, name something you've missed since you were taken"

"... I never got a birthday cake on my birthday" Theo looked down, being taken was a horrible thing but on the boys birthday..."

"okay, have the chief make a cake" a guard walked away and theo pet Liams hair. "I am sorry that you were taken on your birthday"

"my life always sucked sir, being taken was a new level" Theo felt bad, his property was clearly hurt by more than the training.

"well. Now you won't have to worry." Theo stood motioning for liam to follow. He say down patting the couch. Liam followed the order and theo wrapped an arm around him. "I'm not going to hurt you too much, I have to make you learn and that requires some pain, and there are a few things I didn't want done to you there" Theo moved his hand over Liams nipple and he shifted. "But I can assure you that I will not be your worst option."

"That's... Reassuring sir. Thank you" Theo smiled kissing Liams neck.

"Tell me, would you prefer studs or loops on your nipples?"

"What?" Liam looked up confused

"on these" Theo squeezed a nipple and liam moaned. "I can put on little balls on each end that will make them more sensitive or we can put loops that can double for light weight adding."

"I-i not sure sir I'm sorry"

"It's okay you have a few days to think about it. I decided to take a slower path that looks nicer" Liam nodded yawning.

"I'm sorry sir" Theo shook his head.

"you've had a rough night, maybe we'll wake up early and eat the cake then"

"okay sir" Theo led liam down to the master suite. "This is... Very nice sir... Where will I sleep though?"

"Next to me" Theo stripped down to underwear closing the curtains.

"Y-you trust me?"

"I trust that you are a starved werewolf and that I'm a well fed werewolf, I know your loyalty isn't unwavering but I hope you will learn to like your role one day" Liam nodded "if you'd like you can put on some underwear. There in that drawer" Liam nodded.

"Thank you sir" Liam ended up putting on a pair of boxer briefs with longer legs. Liam got in bed and the lights dimmed.

"Come here" Theo opened his arms and liam moved. Theo kissed Liams head and pet his back feeling bumps. "What are those?"

"I misbehaved before auction... They'll go away" Theo nodded petting liam more.

"Do they hurt"

"yes sir" Theo kissed liam holding him.

"I won't leave marks like that. Your skins too beautiful" Liam blushed and theo turned the lights completely. Then he hugged liam tighter and somehow, liam was able to get a real nights rest for the first time in three years.

Stiles hummed as he went unit his home, the drive home was rushed but he chuckled seeing his prise walk in on his knees.

"Oh I told you I'd find a way to make you mine Scotty" stiles knelt down holding the crooked jawed wolf. "Now will I have to beat you to submission?"

"No sir" stiles tilted his head.

"I can tell your lying Scotty. Now get in your cage" Scott obeyed lying down in a cage. "Once you earn it you can sleep in my bed" stiles left Scott in the cage humming through the massive house.


	2. 2

Theo woke up seeing liam sleep, he slipped out smelling the aroma of the cake go through the boat. When he walked back into the room holding some waters. Liam moved and theo rested on the bed. 

"Sorry. You seemed so peaceful"

"It's fine sir. Best sleep I've had in years" Theo nodded. 

"Good, lessons start when we get back, for now, enjoy the warm air, tan a bit" 

"thank you sir" 

"one thing" stiles opened the drawer handing him a collar. "It has a chip tracker in it. I figured it was better than actually chipping you" 

"I prefer the collar sir" Liam put it on and theo smiled. 

"Go ahead boy, I have to do some paperwork. I'll be up there later" Liam nodded leaving the cabin and walking above to the surface. He made sure his underwear was tugged up and he layed out feeling the sun on his skin. He turned over after he felt his skin get too warm. Then he heard footsteps, and a slap on his ass. Liam peaked seeing his master. 

"Sorry sir, did you need something?" He moved to get up and theo shook his head. 

"No I just couldn't resist, your ass is is so nice" he smiled "take off the underwear" Liam complied. "And relax" Theo moved parting the cheeks to find no hair "these had hair yesterday?"

"They shaved me after you had the tattoo removed."

"Hmm, I wanted the hair no more Shaving" 

"Yes sir"  Theo licked Liams hole and he moaned. 

"I knew making you sensitive would be a good idea" Theo chuckled licking and prodding the boys ass with his tongue. After a few minutes he could tell that liam was puddy. "How do you feel?"

"So good sir..." He moaned and theo saw his dick ooze out some more cum. 

"You get off without me?"

"No sir- i think I'm just leaking."

"Good boy. You wait till I'm finished" Theo chucked moving back to his ass.

"Yes sir" Liams head hit the pillow again.

Stiles had Scott placed in a cage, reorented this time to force him to the level of stiles crotch. 

"So my broken little pup, how do you feel" Scott strained against the bondage, his back felt like it was burning, it stung and Scott couldn't put it out of his head that stiles was doing this to him.

"I-it hurts sir" Scott looked down. Then he felt a shock hit his neck. The collar left burns after it was discharged. 

"Good, I think I'm on my way to having an obeideint slave after all" he smirked getting a new crop. "I think it's time I paid those big wolf balls a visit." He chuckled looking at the hair heavy hanging balls. "No more kids after this boy" Scott felt them draw up as much as they could, the chastity cage forbid him from finding comfort in any way, made it so when he was forced to pee outside he would get it all over his legs. It was embarrassing. The crop hit hard, he didn't notice the small spikes molded into the leather.

"Agh, p-please" 

"begging won't help, I'm breaking you Scotty, once your backs healed I'm doing this again, and I'll flip flop and leave you here until I believe you, now, will you be obeideint, fully accepting that your not a person, your property?"

"Y-yes sir" they both heard his heart jump. Another hit. 

"I guess we keep going" stiles shook his head. 

"p-please sir your driving me crazy" Liam turned back and theo finally got up from his ass.

"What do you want boy? Want me to jerk you off or do you want to feel me fill you up"

"Shit- I- I'm so sensitive it hurts" he looked down to his dick as it spurred out some more precum. 

"Just how I wanted you, although after this long I'd be leaking two" Liam looked up seeing the sun moving past the top of the sky, past noon. 

"ha-has it been two hours?"

"Hour since I joined you" Theo smiled. "Now common, I could stretch you out and fuck you, or I'll even throw in my mouth to that hand job" 

"hand job sir" Theo turned him around grabbing his dick. 

"I'm so glad you don't have a weak dick, it would have been so sad" Theo chucked licking the tip. "Who would fuck me when I'm in the mood" he smirked and liam bit his lips. "Just imagine, my hole,you filling me up, making me feel so good, then-" Theo started to stroke faster. "I cum, I look down at you and start to really get your dick going, and I order you- cum" Liam whined spilling his seed all over his chest. "Good boy" Theo licked up the spillage sharing it with liam once he made his way up. 

"Fuck sir... That was the best orgasm I ever had"

"Good" he smiled kissing Liams neck. "It should be" he licked the last bit of cum looking over the boys body. "Common, your going to burn soon" Liam nodded putting back on the underwear as they went inside. Liams legs didn't work for a minute and theo chucked. "Hope you can't walk after I Ave my way with you" he chuckled. 

Stiles finally hit blood. Scott's balls dripped the Crimson onto the black plastic he layed out.

"Hmm I think those need a break" Scott was sobbing, the lack of replies meant he was close. "Maybe your nipples" stiles hit them and Scott tensed up. "You think your ready?"

"Please sir, have mercy, I'm your slave, your property" 

"Hmm I still heard it" 

"N-no please- agh" stiles didn't hear a wavering, but once he was properly beaten he'd take Scott down and maybe he'd earn some love. 

"Did i burn anywhere sir? I was on my back for longer"

"Nope, this is from me" he smirked at the small red mark on his butt. "Same thing with all the little marks. Just you knowing who to submit to." Liam nodded.

"I know to be good sir" Liam turned. "I kinda feel like I should... Reciprocate what you did to me."

"You dont have to right now, you will when I train you tomorrow" Liam bit his lip nodded. "I'm sure I won't have to go rough, really it's for your wolf" Liam nodded again, this time he finally focused his senses smelling theo. 

"Okay sir" he leaned in theo's chest. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"You getting bored?"

"Not really but I crave attention" Theo smiled. 

"Okay, common" 

Scott cried out as stiles tightened the nipple clamps. 

"Pleas master please" stiles tilted his head. 

"Say it"

"I'm your slave, I'm your property and I'm not at any level near you sir, I live to serve you, to worship you." Stiles smiled. Steady heartbeat.

"Hmm almost done" he smiled as scott sobbed into the Blindfold.


	3. 3

Stiles looked over Scott's body he was bloody and beaten. 

"You awake?"

"Yes sir" he stopped crying for awhile now.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes sir"

"your not going to beg?"

"You'll do what you want sir, this could be my use as your slave" stiles moved removing his arm restraints, then his Blindfold. 

"You knew you were owned. But you didn't accept that I would use you" stiles took away the restraints tugging the electric collar off swapping it to a chain. 

"Common boy, time to get the blood off of you" 

"Yes sir" Scott expected a power washer, or a hose, but he was brought into a bathroom. The tub was filling and he looked to stiles in shock. 

"Come here" stiles pointed and Scott moved. He didn't move his body, it knew better than to not follow an order right now. Scott went to kneel but stiles stopped him. He moved into a drawer and Scott felt something go onto his back. "This should help" Scott nodded closing his eyes, the good feeling made him feel weak. After he was covered in it he sat in the tub stiles moved a bench over petting Scott. "Rest boy, you disserve it" stiles looked out the windows seeing the sun set, he was exhausted.  But he kept petting Scott until he saw through the pink water that he'd mostly healed. "Common pup, time to feed you" Scott nodded and stiles helped him out of the water.

Scott ate at the table today, he couldn't tell if it was a mind game but he ate the food he got. Stiles smirked getting up once the two were finished then he was led to stiles bedroom, the chain was swapped for a more stable collar, then stiles showed him his spot. "I know what your fetishes are, you're smelling my ass And feet all night long, you stay under there" 

"thank you sir" stiles smiled petting Scott's face. 

"Get in" 

Liam woke up the next morning feeling the boat stop. He looked up and theo smiled getting into a dress shirt. 

"Pick some clothes out, we're driving home" Liam nodded finding one of theos sweatshirts and some pants. "Cute boy, it means you can keep your collar too" he smiled. Tugging on it. "Common, breakfast and we're leaving" 

"okay sir" he smiled walking with Theo to the dining room. 

Scott woke up with a foggy head. Stiles did research before he became a werewolf, figured out what made them go crazy, the first time he tried to tame Scott he did this, it almost worked last time, this time Scott was already broken. He knew this was a gift. Stiles shifted and tugged his shorts, bunching them up. Scott was also stuck on stiles hands and feet.  They changed, before they were just normal but now it seemed like he had muscle in them. They flexed and stiles couldn't help but know he was stronger. His feet smelt good now, Scott thought something was wrong with him when he didn't like the smell after he turned. Before he'd huff sneakers that we're stiles, now he wanted to go back and see the transformation. 

"Scotty, you up?" Stiles sounded groggy 

"Yes sir" 

"Good. I'm still tired, but I gotta go, take care of me" 

"okay sir" stiles moved under the sheets revealing his dick.  Scott moved latching on and waiting for the flow

Liam was surprised that theo drove. 

"I just figured you'd prefer being driven sir" he smiled as theo put a bag in the back. 

"Nope. My car I'm driving" he smiled getting in. The electric car was something to adjust to. Liam as used to the noise of an engine. Now he missed it

After three hours they stopped at a reststop.

"I have to pee, but I'm also craving food" he turned to liam taking off the collar. "Be good and get me food, then I'll meet you and we can wait, get yourself whatever you want, but if you run I'll find you and you'll never come outside again. 

"I'm not running sir" 

"I know, no telling people either" Theo handed him 

"I know sir" Theo nodded, the hoodie and card both had tracking on them, but still it would be embarrassing to have to catch the boy. 

The day started around 9 for stiles, he got out and let Scott wear some clothes for the day. A simple hoodie and sweatpants, without the underwear, his cage giggled around with every step, his balls had gotten massive, stiles wondered how long he could milk the joy before he'd start to complain.

Stiles had to finalize the paperwork, everything was under the false pretense of buying an old luxury car, the modifications were under repairs. Everything was hidden, it was alot but the alpha he had kneeling next to him was worth it. 

"You cost me alot of money Scott, if you behaved the first time I could had used that money for something good, not sponsoring the black market for human trafficking." Stiles shook his head. Scott knew not to respond, stiles was trying to get into his head, make him feel guilty, it was working.  

Theo left the bathroom seeing liam order the food, he smiled and made his way over as liam was told that he couldn't use the card. 

"Sorry about that, I can sign, it's my card" the cashier asked to see theos id for verification and he chuckled. "Can't even give your card to your fiancé" he left the words fill with spite. The girl quickly accepted the card and gave theo the recept with their order number. He turned handing it to liam and taking his cards back. 

"Do i get a ring?" He smirked. Theo liked how the boy acted, but theo will have to establish Dominance tomorrow. 

"Maybe, I have to build your id first" Liam nodded. Theo leaned in kissing his temple admiring the small height advantage he had on the boy. Liam grabbed their things and the two went to the Cafe. "Were not eating it in the car" Liam nodded. Theo had liam sit next to him his hand absently went to Liams thigh rubbing the interior of his leg. After a moment he moaned alittle. Luckily it was loud. "Keep yourself together boy"

"Y-yes sir" Liam took a breath and theo smirked. The two finished eating and liam cleaned everything up while theo wiped his fingers. After they were on the road again liam looked over. "S-sir?"

"Yes?"

"Did you buy me to marry me? Or was that just a cover?" Liam shrunk up he already left his shoes on the cars floor so his legs were now scrunched up. Theo leaned in muting the music.

"I'm not sure, your my slave for now, but if you please me enough one day I'd consider it." Theos eyes looked over to the beta. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you for being curious. It would make situations in real life awkward" Theo looked forward again unmuting the music. "Breath boy" Liam realized he was holding his breath. Theo hand moved over petting Liams neck. "I'm not going to hurt you too bad tomorrow, but I think pain will teach you to obey better. Let you truly know who you belong to" Liam nodded. 

Stiles took Scott into their bedroom later on into the night. He had the boy fully service every inch of him before he moved Scott onto his face and stomach and slapped his ass. 

"Ready for some fun boy?"

"Yes sir" the words were muddled into the comforter. Stiles could only smirk.


End file.
